Catastrophe's Mark
by Sweegy
Summary: Steven is not doing well he's almost killed Scott, Kitty and he kissed, the Brother-hood wants him to join, what will he do now? OC, and no parings at the moment.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any rights to any X-men: Evolution characters. I am not using them to make any money and will not pass them off as my own ideas. Catastrophe in my own character, as are any exploits he goes through that do not involve the X-men. (The interaction he has with the X-men will be from my own head, but in case I accidentally hit close to something someone else already did I don't want to get prosecuted.)  
  
Hope you enjoy my first attempt at this, and your comments on my work are wanted.  
  
Where am I? What happened? WHAT HAVE I DONE? The thoughts seemed to run together as his head spun together. He wanted a grasp on the situation, and it wouldn't come to him. As he looked around him his surroundings gave no help. All he could see were trees, leaves, and the ground in the moonlight. He struggled to his feet, with help of one of the nearby trees. A chilling wind made his panic subside for a moment, as he felt cold. He looked down at his clothes, and his state of panic rose again. They were torn to shreds and had been stretched to the point they were at least two sizes bigger. That point was mood as the next thought entered his head. BLOOD!? His hands were covered in freshly dried blood, all the way up to his elbows. His tattered clothing also had blood caked on them so thick that he could still smell in, and feel its warmth against his skin. How did I get this on me? His mind finally asked, reaching a rational point. The dance is the last thing I can remember, and then...OH, GOD NO!!!  
  
(Verve Pipe's Freshmen Plays in the background) "I love you." The words seemed to flow from her mouth as she whispered them in his ear. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid his eyes on, or at least in his mind she was. She had long, flowing redish brown hair. He face was round and framed by glasses. Her glasses looked natural on her, and she looked alluring with or without them. Her skin was so soft to the touch, and she had on a dress that made her look elegantly sexy. "I love you Sarah," came out almost out of reflex. He never could resist saying that to her. "You wanna get outta here," she prompted. He could've just answered the question with yes in a heartbeat, but that wasn't his style, nor did he want to seem too excited. So he said the one thing that he figured would make her smile. "Oh...and why would we do that," he asked, letter her know he knew what she meant. She did smile at that, and they both nodded. Holding each other around the waist they walked over to pick up her jacket, purse, and shoes. After getting around the other dancers they got outside, it was late into the night and a little windy. They walked down the street and to the parking lot where his truck was sitting. Out of nowhere they heard running coming from behind them. He heard her scream out, "STEVEN!" His name echoed in his head as everything went dark.  
  
When Steven finally opened his eyes he saw a guy wearing a letter jacket. He had short buzzed blonde hair. He also had Sarah pined against the nearest vehicle, and was tearing at her dress. As the pain in his head subsided, and his anger raised Steven jumped to his feet. He was about to grab this neanderthal wannabe and beat him within an inch of his miserable life. The chance was taken from him as soon as he reached his feet. Three other guys came from behind Steven two grabbed his arms, and the third punched him in the back of the head. He couldn't move. He smelled the alcohol on their breath, as the laughed and cheered their friend on. Steven desperately yelled "LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!" Then he heard the guy undo his pants, and saw the tears run down Sarah's beautiful face. The last word he could remember was...  
  
Monster!? Why'd they call me that? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?? His mind yelled in his head. He focused harder, and pushed for the memory. He could see flashes, like freeze frame pictures, of blood on the ground. He could hear the screams of the guys, feel the warmth of fresh blood on his hands, smell it, and taste it! What did I do? I...I...I killed them!! The realization snapped to his mind. He couldn't remember anything that happened, but he wasn't stupid either. His last memory was of that incident, and now he had blood all over him. It was the only explanation that made sense. Other questions rose in his mind almost instantly. How did I get out here, and where am I? What happened to my clothes? What happened to Sarah? Extreme fear struck him then. He knew he had killed them, and none of these questions changed that in his mind. He couldn't make sense of anything else, nor could his body cope with all this stress at once. He couldn't stay here, that much he knew. He didn't know where he was, but he did know that people were probably looking for him. He started to run, and ran for as long as he could. He was physically and mentally exhausted when he stopped. He sat down against a tree, and then everything went black.  
  
I hope you guys like this, and there will be more just as soon as I can get it out. Thanks! 


	2. Finding Him

I don't own any of the X-men, but man did I wish I did. (Yeah me, and everyone else.)  
  
He awoke to it. A small ringing in his head, as it had done so many night before. The mutant alarm, his mind immediately recognized. He used his telepathy and found who he was looking for almost instantly. Logan? I'm sorry to wake you my friend, but I need you to meet me at Cerebro. I believe that a trip may be in order, he projected matter of factly. Charles then moved himself into his chair; all the while thinking he somewhat enjoyed this part of his personal mission. He smiled solemnly, excited to help another person, and was out the door.  
  
Logan sat up, and tossed his covers across the bed. Damn it, Chuck, why do you always say things like there's no hurry when there always is, he thought as a smile spread across his unshaven face. "Oh well, it's not like I ever expect to get a full night sleep around here anyway," he said to himself as he scratched his head on the way over to his clothes. He pulled on his shirt as he headed out the door, and walked down the hall to the elevator.  
  
When he arrived at his desired floor Logan saw Xavier heading into Cerebro. Logan followed him onto the bridge in the huge round room. He thought to himself for a second, Chuck never gets tired of his "crystal ball." He then moved on to the question he wanted to ask, "So, is this a new arrival or a threat to the human race?" Xavier replied, "I'm not quite sure yet Logan," in the relaxed tone he always used. Then it happened Cerebro sprang to life, and all the world population was heard muttering. It all then went to red, and Wolverine knew that he was looking for a mutant. Then it focused on the United States of America, next flash went to Missouri, and then to an unconscious body in the woods. Then it all shut off in the next instant. Logan knew what was coming now, the orders. Charles turned to him saying, "His name is Steven, he's 17, and he's just had a very traumatic ordeal as near as I can tell." He started again as soon as they left Cerebro, "I want you to go offer him a safe haven here." Logan always asked this question, due to the fact it was custom, "Who am I dragg'en along with me?" Xavier replied, "I'd like you to take Scott and Jean along, and fill them in on the way there." He then hesitated for a moment and then said, "and don't get into uniform, we don't want to scare the boy anymore than he already is."  
  
Scott rubbed his sleepy eyes, which he always did with care. He didn't want to accidentally pull one open, and put an unwanted hole somewhere. Jean was stretching and yawning in the seat next to him. During the begging of the trip Logan filled them in on what Charles had told him. There had been little conversation since Scott and Jean were tired. Logan didn't mind this on bit. He never liked idol chitchat anyway. As he looked out the front of the X-jet he saw that the sun was just about to come up, and sensor beeped as they were getting close to their appointed target. Hope the kid's still asleep, would make things easier, he thought to himself. Logan searched for the closest clearing he could find and then landed the jet there. They got out as soon as the hatch opened. Logan gave Scott a little more reign over his choices in command as of late. So he asked in a serious tone "What's the move, bub?" Scott smirked for a moment, and then got serious himself. "Well split up, and try to get him to come with us," he ordered. Jean immediately said in a mocking tone, "Yes sir, Mister Summers, sir!" She caught Scott smiling at that statement, winked at him, and headed off into the woods. Scott dwelled on that for a moment before making sure to say, "and Logan be sure to be gentle." Logan looked at him, grunted, and walked off in the woods himself. Scott remembered a time when Logan would have killed him for a comment like that. He then focused on the mission at hand, and went to the woods himself.  
  
Steven awoke in pain, but it was only a headache now so he pushed it aside. Pulling himself up he realized that he was lost. He had no idea where he could be, and the only thing he did know was it was morning. He looked himself over again. He didn't look long as most of him was a dried red color. He felt sick to his stomach almost instantly, and started to run again. He was stopped suddenly when a girl stepped out from behind a tree and he crashed into her. They landed her on her back, and he on top of her. He saw she had red hair, green eyes, and a beautiful face. This realization soon faded as he scrambled off of her, and offered an apologetic, blood covered hand without realizing what he was doing. Jean saw his had, but also knew that he was who they were looking for. So, she took the offered hand, figuring it was the best way to get him to trust her. He helped her up, and looked for something to say. "I'm sorry I ran you over, but I didn't see you," was the first thing he could think to say. Then reality came flooding back to him. He desperately screamed as tears ran down his face, "PLEASE, TELL ME HOW TO GET OUT'TA HERE!!" She studied the frightened teen. He was in covered in blood all over, had bright blue eyes, and semi- long brown hair. He had a hold of her by the shoulders. She wanted to tell him it'd all be ok, because she had been there when her powers first awakened. She felt scared and helpless then. She was about to say that very thing to him when he started screaming again. He shook her as he yelled, "PLEASE, YOU'VE GOT TO TELL ME WHERE I AM!!" Just at that moment they both heard a voice. "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER," Cyclops shouted as he put on his visor. Right then a red beam shot Steven and he crashed into a nearby tree where he fell unconscious.  
  
Next: New Arrival Steven is introduced to everyone, and Jean is angry at Scott. 


	3. New Arrival

We know the drill at this point. I don't own any X-men, but if I don't say that I fear they'll own me.  
  
Saying that the flight back to the institute was abnormally quite was an understatement. Logan was the last one to get back to the jet, and with his superhuman hearing he knew he had heard Jean yelling at Scott. Now they weren't talking at all. It wasn't that important right now. Logan was more worried about the guy covered in the dried blood. He could still smell it with his enhanced abilities, which meant it wasn't that old. His danger instincts were peaked, and he was not going to take his attention off of him. Damn it Chuck, ya should'a told us more about him, he thought to himself. It wasn't in his mind long, as he knew that Xavier wouldn't send them after someone he thought was dangerous. The kid didn't look like much anyway. Still, experience taught him never to underestimate anyone. "Did either of ya learn anything about this runt," he asked breaking the uneasy silence. He heard Scott's mouth open, but Jean cut him off instantly. "NO, BECAUSE SOMEONE KNOCKED HIM OUT BEFORE WE COULD ASK HIM ANYTHING," she said very sharply. Logan figured out the rest, and just grunted at her acknowledging her response. This left a very hurt looking Scott, and a very quiet ride the rest of the way home.  
  
He awoke in a soft bed. Lying there he wanted to just roll over and close his eyes again. Then his last memory, of the red haired girl and the red beam that hit him, entered back into his mind. Steven jumped straight out of the bed, and searched around frantically. The room contained two beds, a window, a clock, and some machine that appeared to be reading his vitals. He ripped the wires off as he backed over to the window. Outside it was sunny, and for some reason it made him feel better. He slowed his breathing down, and looked at the two doors in the room. He decided to check the one nearest to him, right after he checked the time on the clock. It was about seven fifteen, and he wondered where he was and how long he'd been out. The door led to a bathroom, and there was a set of clothes on the desk in there. Seeing himself in the mirror caused Steven's heart to race again. There's blood all over my face! As he thought about this his stomach began to feel very queasy. He knew that if he was going to get out of here he had to look normal. He pulled off his oversized clothes as he turned the shower on. The warm water removed the blood from him, and as he saw it drain he began to cry. Why did this have to happen to me? What am I going to do now? Can I ever go back? These thoughts flowed through him, and he exited the shower. After drying off and getting dressed Steven headed out the other door.  
  
(Alarm beeping) Her vision came into focus, as the annoying alarm went off. It was seven thirty, and she smacked the alarm off. She pulled herself together quickly for school. This process involved a shower, clothes, and makeup. She'd gotten really good at this, since she did it every morning. She noticed Rogue was still in bed, so she decided she'd better wake her. She hated doing this, because Rogue was not a morning person. She's gonna kill me, but she'll be late for the third time this week if I don't wake her up. This thought ran through her mind as she walked through her bed and over to Rogue's. "Time to get up sleepy head," she chirped loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes opened, and she grunted, "Okay, I am'h gett'n up Kitty." Kitty then ran through the door into the hall, once she saw Rogue sit up in bed. She was in a better mood then I thought she was gonna be. Maybe she had a dream about Scott or something. These thoughts left her quickly; as just down the hall she saw someone she'd never seen before.  
  
Steven immediately turned his attention to footsteps he heard. Down the hall, about fifty feet away was a girl. How in the heck did I hear her? It sounded like she was right next to me! His mind couldn't grasp how he'd done that. She was small, and she looked like she couldn't possible weigh more than one hundred and ten pounds. He also noticed he could see every detail of her, as if she was right in front of him. She was very pretty, had brown hair, blue eyes, and not so much as a hair out of place. He could smell her to, she reminded him of strawberries. She's so far away, how the heck am I doing this? As he looked at her face her expression was one of caution and curiosity. She finally spoke after a really long awkward silence. "So, like, are you mute or something?" she said with a raised eyebrow. Good, sarcasm, at least I know how to deal with that. He breathed a sigh of relief and then replied with a wink, "No, you just rendered me speechless." He swore he saw her blush for a moment before the girl behind her asked, "Ya got a name pal?" He studied her, just as he did the other girl. She was slightly taller, her clothes showed her stomach, and she had a white stripe in her brown hair. He could tell she was toned up, and that she smelled of blackberries. That fragrance suits her. He smirked as he thought this, and then replied, "My name is Steven, and am I entitled to the pleasure of knowing yours?" She eyed him up and down before saying back, "I am'h Rogue, and this is'ah Kitty." Rouge noticed that Kitty was blushing, so she decided to redirect Steven's attention. "We'h going down to breakfast, or not Kitty," she asked to prompt a response from Kitty. "Uh yeah, sure," she answered not breaking her gaze that was on Steven. Kitty placed a hand on Rogue's sleeve, and they both sank down through the floor. THAT WAS THE FREAKEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!! His pulse raced as his mind tried to comprehend what he just saw. Then it hit him all at once, and made him feel more ill then he had his entire life. I'M A MUTANT! His mind tried to wrap around the idea. He had heard about them on the news, and talked about them in school. A lot of people hated them, but he figured it was just because they didn't know them. It all made sense to him now. That's why they called me a monster that night, it's why I was in a completely different spot then where Sarah and I were attacked, and it's why the girl with the red hair was in the woods looking for him. He needed more evidence to confirm the thoughts in his head. He also wanted to know where he was and what was going on.  
  
Scott veally made her angry! He vis going to have to do someving very spectacular to calm her down vhis time! Kurt thought this as he caught the death glances that Jean was giving Scott, as he was pouring his orange juice. This was the first time in a long while most everyone was at breakfast as the same time. He noticed that Kitty and Rogue hadn't shown up yet, but he figured that Rogue had sleep in again. Evan was eating a bowl of cereal, and drinking milk. Scott and Jean were on either side of him, and Evan could feel the tension. Needless to say he didn't say much. The teachers were talking about something near the window. Hank only looked up from the paper to nod occasionally, showing he was still listening. Kurt wasn't paying to much attention to what was being said. Kitty and Rogue came though the door right about then. Kurt looked over at the two of them, smiled, and then waved. Kitty looks beautiful as always. He thought this, but knew not to say anything to her, since she was stuck on Lance most of the time. Still smiling he asked "Vould eaver of you like to sit here?" "Like, thanks Kurt," she chimed as she sat down. She slightly brushed his leg and tail with her leg as she sat down. Kurt's heart began to race. He calmed himself down, but kept watching her. "Rogue through me a pop-tart, would ya," she asked looking at Rogue, who was going through the cabinet. "Hold on, I am'h looking for them," she shot back at Kitty.  
  
Steven started wandering the halls just as soon as the girls went through the floor. He was looking for stairs, elevator, or something else that would take him down to the next floor. He started running after about five minutes of walking and not finding a way down. When he started running everything around him blurred for a brief second, then all of it went a grayish color. He stopped immediately, and everything went back to its original color. Okay, I'm officially freaking out here. WHAT IT THE WORLD WAS THAT ABOUT? These thoughts trailed off as something that smelled really good reached his nose. Pop tarts?! He drooled at the thought. He hadn't ate anything since noon the day before, and he'd actually never been this hungry before in his life. He started running again, even though everything went back to the grayish tone. He fallowed the sent, these two things that he was doing right now bothered him in the back of his mind, but he was too hungry to care. He found stairs and ran down three floors. He soon found the door where the delicious smell originated. He pushed the door open and saw a strange sight. Everyone was grayish and was not moving, and the pop tarts hung in mid air. When he stopped moving himself everything went back to normal, and the pastries fell back into the toaster. Steven noticed that everyone was looking at him, and they all looked very uneasy. A bald man in a wheel chair came forward and said, "Everyone this is Steven, he is apparently very hungry." No sooner had he said that then a package of pop tarts floated over to him. Steven could have sworn that the red head winked at him, but he devoured it before he could give a response. He blushed slightly as he remembered everyone was watching him. "Umm...Hi," was all he was able to say after that. Everyone slightly smiled at that except for Logan, Scott, and Rogue. He then saw a puff of smoke where Kurt had been sitting, and the smell that came after nearly suffocated him. He saw the blue guy standing in front of him instantly. He held out his hand, and asked looking back over his shoulder, "Can I say it Professor?" Xavier smiled saying, "You may Kurt." Steven took Kurt's hand. Kurt mustered the most regal look he could and said, "Steven, welcome to the X-men!"  
  
Next: Training Day Steven's been at the institute for a while, and now he's going to show everyone his powers. Using them may not be something they can handle and it will change him forever. 


	4. Training Day

I do not own this, but then I do own my character. So I'm saying this. Please, please, don't sue me.  
  
I'd also like to thank everyone for reading, and the one person who reviewed my story. I continue to write for people who want more!  
  
Standing there waiting for the elevator to get to the lower levels was pure torture. In the last three months he'd been at the institute he'd went to plenty of Logan's training sessions. The elevator was the only way to get to the "vault," as everyone called it. It was annoying to go this way, because of his ability to run as fast as Quicksilver. He'd never actually seen himself move that fast, but anyone who saw him run told him he was that fast. Can't this thing go any faster! I'm already late, and today is not the day to making bad impressions. Steven thought this, because today was different than all his other sessions. He was actually going to train in his first morning session with the team today. He didn't think he should do it, because no one was exactly sure what his powers were. Scott agreed that someone as "green" as Steven was shouldn't be exposed to the team yet. The rest of the students said Scott didn't like him, because Jean insisted on blatantly flirting with Steven whenever Scott was around. For a girl who can read minds, she sure is vindictive. A smirk spread across Steven's face while thinking this. It was funny to him, because he figured someone who could know everything wouldn't be so uptight. In fact she was the one who led the protest to let Steven train. The other fallowed, because they figured someone who could survive that many "one-on-ones" with Logan could be an ace in the Danger Room. I hope they're right. He looked down to the floor as he thought this. The door opened then, and with a sigh he stepped out onto the hard metal floor. "Here goes nothing," he said to try to reassure himself as he went down the hall at top speed.  
  
There he was, doing the usual thing that displayed his irritability, arms crossed, and a stern grimace across his face. "Does anyone know where the newbie is," he asked in an annoyed tone. I hate when the new ones are trouble. If he thinks this is camp he's got another think coming. Scott thought this to himself, as he always did whenever someone was late. Everyone just looked at him like he was making to big of a deal out of this. Kurt then resumed talking to Kitty, while doing an impression of a monster. She was giggling at him. Rogue smiled briefly while looking at Kurt, and then went back to looking as upset as Scott was. Jean had still not talked, and was standing as far away from him as possible. Evan spoke up right then, "I'm sure Stev'll be here any sec now, man." Scott barely noticed Evan say anything, because he was too occupied wondering why Jean was still upset with him. It had been three months, and she was still ignoring him now. It was worse she'd taken to hanging all over the new guy. He hated that. She had finally broken up with that doorknob from school named Duncan, and was actually warming up to him. Now she'd seemed to be taking extreme satisfaction in making him suffer again. It was using someone they now lived with, which made it even worse. He knew she knew how he felt, but that didn't seem to matter to her. He'd only shot Steven to protect her, but she wouldn't leave it at that. He decided to go back to his frustration at the moment to move his mind off it, because he saw Jean looking at him. He punched the wall in frustration, saying, "IF HE ISN'T HERE IN THE NEXT SECOND I'M GONNA..."  
  
He could hear Scott yelling as if he was right next to him as he raced into the room. He was angry with him, he could see that, but he wasn't about to let Scott finish making a threat. "You're gonna do what...Summers," he said looking as if he had no idea what Scott had been saying, and knowing Cyke hated being called Summers. It was something the Jocks just loved calling him, that, and four-eyes. Steven noticed everyone's face went deadpanned, and Cyclopes walked up to him undaunted. Scott was taller and more slender compared to Steven, and everyone could feel the tension in the air as the two stared at each other with malice. His visor glowing, Scott poked Steven in the chest with his finger saying, "You've got some nerve to show up here late, and to take that tone with me." His voice was hard, and his teethe were gritted. Steven remembered the others telling him that Scott once got into a vicious fight with Lance Alvers over a meeting of the egos, and it left them both bloodily beaten. Unmoved by this information he swatted Scott's finger away, and said back smirking, "Yeah, I woulda been here sooner but traffic was murder." Scott smirked at this, and then said, "That's something you know all about, huh?" The flashes played through Steven's mind, and due to sessions with the Professor it seemed as real as that morning. His senses were overwhelmed with blood, and anger. His heart and breathing raced, and his blood boiled under the skin. NO...CAN'T DO THIS...NOT AGAIN!!! I HAVE TO CALM DOWN...NOW!! He screamed this in his head and the flashes of the mutilated jocks disappeared, and he saw everyone looking at him with horrified looks. The shiny steel floor showed his reflection, and he saw why they were shocked. His nails had be replaced with claws, his eyes were still blue, but the pupil looked like a cat's, his ears grew slightly pointy, his muscle mass had increased slightly, and he had teethe like a cat's. He found himself hunched over and growling, and he saw Scott's hand going for his visor. Steven jerked up into a standing position, and saw that he'd better lighten up the situation before someone got hurt. "Thanks for warming me up Cyke, but you'd better cut it out, cuz I might get to like it," he said in a sarcastic tone. Everyone, including Scott calmed down, and Jean glared at Scott as she walked over to Steven. "Wow...that's a nice look on you," she said as she touched one of his fangs that hung over his lip. She pushed up on it gently til he was looking her in the eye, and said, "You're almost as cute as Kurt!" Everyone in the room except Jean either blushed, or became very tense. After a moment Steven smiled looked over at Kurt, and yelled, "GO, FUZZY ONE!!" Kurt then ported, and Steven wished he'd kept quiet. The smell was enough to almost knock him out, or at the very least make him wish he were unconscious. Damn these super senses. He thought this bitterly as Kurt popped in next to him. Kurt put his arm around Steven, and said in a joking tone, "Ladies dig the Fuzzy Dude!" All the girls groaned while rolling their eyes, Evan nodded in agreement, and Scott didn't move at all.  
  
Xavier watched his students from the control room, and he felt better once Steven and Scott had calmed themselves down. He was not about to interfere whit them. Logan, who was standing next to him, had suggested stopping the ego match with some "interesting" ideas. Charles passed for there's nothing that either of them could do to make Scott feel any differently about Steven. Steven on the other hand only stood up to Scott if provoked, and had no hard feeling toward him at all. He wasn't sure if Steven should participate in the session today, and the display shown a few moments ago didn't help this feeling. Steven did bring it under control, and they had the automated tranquilizer guns ready just incase Steven should lose it. Logan also had said that he was ready, and most of the other students agreed with him. Knowing that it had too happen sooner or later, Xavier decided to agree. It was not time to see if he'd made the right decision, and he turned on the loudspeakers. "If you would be so kind Logan," he said slightly smiling to him. Logan moved over the microphone ordering, "Okay, that's enough horse'n round down there." They looked up, and Logan began again, "Cyke, you're in charge, and we're start'n you out at level five." He looked over at Xavier saying, "When ever you're ready Chuck." Charles then pressed the button to start the level five training simulation.  
  
He looked around as the Danger Room sprang to life. Stumbling slightly as the floor rumbled, he saw gun mounts come out of the walls; different sections of the floor rose and sank to give it depth, and cameras were everywhere. Those were most likely for recording the session, but this thought exited him mind rapidly as he saw the X-men spring into action. All of them paired up to take on certain aspects of the room. Cyclopes and Marvel Girl took out most of the gun assortments. Spike and Kitty went after the drown bots. Nightcrawler was disabling the cameras, while Rogue looked like she was running some kind of obstacle course. Steven stood the unsure of where to start, and in awe of this precision teamwork display. Cyclopes snapped him back to reality by ordering, "STEVEN, GO HELP ROGUE, NOW!!" As he once again looked in Rogue's direction, he saw a giant spike tipped ball bearing down on her. Steven shouted back, "I'm on it!" Steven kicked in his super speed, and everything went gray. In his training with Logan he'd learned that his super speed not only worked while he was running, but also when he wanted it to. He used the extra agility to flip, climb, or run through the obstacle course. The ball was barely rolling in his eyes, but then again Rogue wasn't moving at all. He picked her up in his arms effortlessly as her ran by, and stopped moving off to a side where the ball would just roll past them. Everything's color returned, and Steven looked Rogue in the eyes saying, "Come here often lady?" If looks could kill then he'd probably been dead twice, due to the way she was looking at him. "Ya'all can put me down now," she said not breaking her death gaze. Steven placed her down and backed up slightly. "Just coming to a damsel's aid, m'lady," he said in the best old time accent he could muster. "I'ah am no damsel, I'ah can take care of myself," she said shaking a finger in his face matter of factly. "I'm sure you are madam, but I'll be you're knight, just in case," still using the fake accent. Then she did what he'd been wanting. A faint smile spread across her lips, as she said, "Thanks." As the ball finally went rolling by he just leaning up against a wall, and smiled back at her. The loudspeaker came on again, and Logan's voice was booming in Steven's ears. Damn hyper senses! Steven thought as Logan began, "Were taking up a few levels, so be on guard." Steven then looked over at Rogue asking, "Shall we miss?" He was holding out his had as if asking her to dance, and she actually took it. "Lead on mister," she said winking at him. Just then the whole room shifted again, and bots, guns, and traps were coming from everywhere! Cyclopes yelled out, "BE DEFENSIVE, AND PROTECT EACH OTHER!!" No shit, Cyke! He thought this as he scratched through two bots that were coming at he and Rogue. Another one came at them, but before Steven could act metallic tentacles reached out of nowhere. He was held there as three bots pinned Rogue against a wall. Everyone else was busy with their own problems, and no one could help them. Steven looked at Rogue again, and a flash in his mind made him see Sarah being held down by the Jock. He trembled as tears rolled down his face, and the images of the massacre played in his mind. NO...I...CAN'T DO THIS! NOT...NOW! I CAN'T LET...LET THEM...HURT...ROGUE! He shut his eyes while thinking this, and then he saw the tear run down Sarah's face in his mind. NOOO I WON'T LET THEM HURT SARAH!! Steven blacked out after that, but he heard on more thing echoing in his head. Jean's voice saying, "SCOTT, GOD NOOOO!!"  
  
Next: I'm All Alone Steven wakes up, but when he finds out what happened will he be able to handle it? 


	5. I'm All Alone

So, I'm still sitting here not owning the X-men. It's an okay existence, because I can still write this. Also, people seem to like it. I'll keep this going for them!  
  
The flashes of the dead bodies were playing through his mind. He could smell, and taste blood. Then he saw a body he'd never seen before...SARAH! Her name echoed painfully through his head as her lifeless body lay before him, and he saw deep gashes in her ribs. No, I...I couldn't have...I wouldn't have. He thought this, but when he looked at his hands he was covered with blood, her blood. He wanted to go to her and hold her in his arms, but fear seized him and all he could do was tremble. As tears ran down his face, and Sarah's body was replaced by...SCOTT?! WHAT...what happened?! These thoughts ran rapidly through Steven's mind, but he couldn't make sense of anything. Terror swept over his body as someone grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. Grief seized him, as tears streamed down his face. "Sarah...I'm...so sorry...I...I didn't mean to," he choked out. A wicked sneer spread across her face as she said, "You're a monster, and a murderer." Her voice grew cold as ice as she continued to speak, "You're just an animal, and you attack even those the want to help you." She pointed at Scott's body. Steven didn't turn to look, but instead he closed his eyes. He drifted away knowing what she said was the truth.  
  
She wiped the tears from her face, and sitting there she couldn't gasp what had happened. This can't be real. It has to be a dream. He's lying there... Her thoughts trailed off as she refused to think about it, lest the tears start rolling down her cheeks again. Jean was in the hospital wing, and Scott and Steven both lay before her. Scott was hooked up to all kinds of equipment, and he looked scary to her. He had monitors on him, and something that was helping him breath. The bandages around his ribs covered the deep gashes, but it didn't matter. She'd already seen them, and could still feel the warmth of his blood on her hands. She hadn't washed them yet, because she didn't want to leave Scott alone with Steven. Why did I have to treat him like that? What if he doesn't wake up? I should have just told him...Her thoughts were pushed aside as she heard Scott grunt in his sleep. Jean wanted to go to him, but suddenly felt a rage overwhelm her. She stood up calmly and walked over to where Steven lay. You did this. You nearly killed him. You're no better than an animal! You're nothing but a monster! She beat down on his chest in frustration of these thoughts. "YOU'RE A MONSTER, DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN ANIMAL," she screamed as him! Jean wasn't fighting her tears of rage as she collapsed to her knees beside the bed. She wished that he'd wake up right then so she could yell at him, so she could curse him. I HATE YOU! YOU TRIED TO KILL SCOTT! I shouldn't have been mad at him. I know why he did what he did. Why did I have to torture him over it? Her train of thought was interrupted as she saw tears run down Steven's face. She searched his mind, and saw the tormenting dream he was having. He's sorry?! It's as if he has no idea what happened. She calmed down at learning this, but didn't stop crying. She pulled a chair over to study Steven as he dreamt. His face showed pain, sorrow, and regret. Whenever he had attacked Scott he'd went from human, to looking like a cat crossed with a human, and then finally he'd tuned into some hulking cat-looking beast. All she could feel at that time was an animal working off instinct. Steven now lay there but not as a human anymore, but appeared to be stuck in a cat-human form. He looks a lot like Kurt does. She thought this due to the fact he was covered in brownish fur all over, had fangs and claws, his ears were pointy, and he even had a tail. The main differences were that his feet, except for the claws and fur, looked mostly normal, his nose was pushed up and looked like a cat's, he had whiskers, and his tail didn't have a sped tip. He still had Scott's blood on him, and he was shackled down to the table. He was restrained due to everyone's concern, even though the Professor didn't think if was necessary. She'd finally stopped crying while studying him. I wonder if he'll be able to accept how he looks, or what he's done. I know I should hate him, but looking at his dream I know he didn't want to hurt anyone. I just don't know what to do. The hopelessness of the situation washed over her as her mind pondered this dilemma. Jean hadn't realized how tiered as her eyes grew heavy, and she feel asleep in her chair.  
  
He jumped awake, only to find he was restrained. He head was spinning as his hyper senses kicked in. They were stronger than before. If he needed to he could get through this room on only one sense. He opened his eyes, and the quickly adjusted to the bright lights. He looked around, and saw Jean sleeping in a chair next to him. Due to his senses he know Scott was in here to, and that he was hurt. He looked down at his hands, and the shackles. WHAT THE FUCK?! I HAVE FUR, AND CLAWS!! I HAVE A TAIL! His breathing rate increased, and he forced the thoughts away. It didn't take Steven long to guess why he was restrained. I did it again, DAMN IT! I'm nothing but a murdering monster. These thoughts prompted tears to run down his furry face, and he didn't want to stay here any longer. The shackles were very tight, and Steven knew it wouldn't take much to break them. A low growl came out of him as he flexed his muscles. The shackles cracked, and then broke, releasing Steven. Hoping out of bed as quietly as he could, he backed over to the door. Steven found that he made almost no sound as he walked to the door. He forgot about it just as soon as Scott's lifeless body came into his view. Terror coupled with sorrow seized him as his body trembled, and tears streamed from his face. Forcing himself to look away, he opened the door and went into the hall. I can't stay here anymore. I've done this terrible thing, and I'm not fit to be around people. He had entered his super speed without realizing it, and he went to his room. They'd left him in nothing but his underwear, and he needed to get the most concealing clothes he could. Steven entered the dark room, but his eyes automatically adjusted and he could see as clear as if the light was on. The entire world seemed to fade away as he saw himself in the mirror. It was worse than any nightmare he'd ever experienced. Out of pure hatred of what he saw looking back at him, Steven emitted a low roar and smashed the mirror. The glass shattered, and left fragments in his hands. As he picked the fragments out of his fist, the skin healed up automatically. I even sound, and act like an animal. I guess it's fitting that I heal like one to. These thoughts twisted bitterly in his head, as he hurriedly rummaged through the draw for something to wear. What in the world possessed me to buy all this black? Oh well, it'll hide me better...I hope. Steven thought this, as he finished dawning his black jeans, black shirt, and black boots. He also put on sunglasses and a black stocking cap. The sunglasses didn't hinder his vision at all; if it weren't for their weight he wouldn't have even noticed he had them on. His ears and tail made their presence known by their discomfort. Steven ignored the issue as he went over to grab his leather trench coat. He was stopped in his tracks as a familiar voice said, "S...Steven, don't...don't go." Steven then turned to face someone he didn't expect.  
  
Good move Pryde, now that you have his attention, do you have any plan that might actually be able to keep him here? Why do you care about him anyway? He nearly killed one of your dear friends, and here you do not want him to leave. You don't even know him all that well. These thoughts consumed her as Kitty looked at him with slight fear, and a whole lot of sadness. She'd heard all the noise he made, and could see the glass on the floor. She'd seen Kurt's room this way once before, and figured it was probably the same reason. He started to move again, and this time he was going toward the balcony. She didn't know why, but she wasn't about to let him leave. So what if he's scary looking, and who cares if everyone should hate him right now, YOU don't. He's been nothing but kind to all of us, even if no one wants to admit it right now. Steven wouldn't leave us when we needed someone, and I'll be damned if I'm going to desert him now. "Please don't leave, you don't have to face this alone," she said pleading with him, while looking for a sign of hope from him. She knew all to well about what is was like when you first used your powers, and she'd felt so alone at the time. Now, she felt, if was her turn to help someone cope, and to be there for them. He stopped moving, and turned to face her again. His voice was a low growl as he said, "Look at the monster before you, and know that I'm afraid of what I'm capable of." The statement was full of fear, anger, and self-loathing all rolled into one. "I've already almost killed Scott, and I do not wish anyone to suffer his fate should I loose myself to this animal again," Steven said, his tone not changing. He fell to his knees, and cried out, "I'VE KILLED ONCE BEFORE, AND I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN!" Kitty froze in place, and everything became clear to her. She finally understood all the rumors, and knew what Scott meant by what he said to Steven earlier. No...it doesn't matter. He didn't mean to do any of it. His powers weren't under control. We...I...I can help him! Her mind made up, she pushed her fear away and walked over to where he was kneeling. She thru her arms around Steven without hesitation, and he hugged her back very tightly. Kitty's fingers seemed to disappear into his fur, it was warm, and much thicker then Kurt's, she realized. She noticed that his cheeks were wet, and could feel his sorrow from his embrace. The silence was finally broken, when Steven choked out almost at a whisper, "I'm...I'm so, so sorry Kitty." "I n...never wanted...this animal to come out," he whispered directly in her ear.  
  
Sitting there holding Kitty in his arms was more than Steven could've dreamed of. It'd been so long since he let anyone get this close to him, and her hands in his fur felt so soft and caring. He wished she'd say something back to him, but he wasn't going to push her. The only thing he was worried about right now is that someone in this place didn't hate him. Don't say anything Kitty. I know you understand that I didn't mean it, that I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back. I wish this nightmare I'm stuck in would end. I know you really want to help me. I won't leave. I'll let you try to help me through this. It's the least I can do to repay your gentle kindness. Steven made up his mind to stay, and was just about to tell Kitty, when she cut him off with her own tears. She's crying?! This thought was pushed away as Kitty began speaking. "It'll be okay...I'll help you...you don't need to be afraid anymore," she said in a sad, yet soothing voice. He was about to thank Kitty for all her compassion and understanding, when their lips met. It was so warm, soft, and sweet that Steven barley could tell that it was happening. He let the sensation wash over him, and if felt so good to be touched after so long. Am I dreaming? What am I doing? I haven't felt like this since... His mind snapped off right then, and her quickly pulled his lips away from Kitty's. "I'm...I shouldn't have...I am really," he tried to get out, but Kitty cut him off. "No, I...I shouldn't have," she tried to get out, but one of Steven's fingers on her lips quieted her. "I'm going to stay here, and...we'll see if you can help me," he said trying to sound as hopeful as he could. They both smiled, and she hugged him again. Steven let her hug him, but didn't hug back. When she stopped, he stood up, and offered a hand to help her do the same. She took it saying a little more cheerfully, "I'm, like, glad to hear it, and don't you ever try to run off again." He took of his shades, raised and eyebrow, and tossed them on the dresser saying in a mocking manner, "Oh, and you'll do what to stop me?" Kitty shook a finger at him, and said jokingly, "You don't wanna know, buster." They both chuckled a little, and then Steven kicked off his boots as he sat down on the bed. He looked over at her caringly as she got a worried look across her face. "I'm gonna go to bed now...you and I can finish threatening each other tomorrow," he said trying to sound like his usual carefree self. She backed up phasing out of the room saying, "Okay mister, but you'd better be here tomorrow." As soon as she left, Steven through his shirt and pants off, and then feel back on the bed. Stupid. What are you thinking? You can't control this. She's trying to help you, but in the end she doesn't...can't know what you're feeling. Stupid. On top of that you kissed her. You're a murderer, and you can't be sure you won't hurt her, or anyone else for that matter. He stared at the ceiling thinking all this, and knowing he should just go to sleep. It would keep him from thinking about all this, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. In the end he knew he would stay at the institute, and he would try to let Kitty and everyone else try to help him. As he curled up into a ball, eyes getting heavy, he knew one more thing. No matter what anyone said, or how hard they tried to help him, he would always be all alone.  
  
Next: Choices Scott still out and the X-men need a new leader. Steven meets the Brother Hood, and they make him and offer. He also has a surprise in store for him. 


	6. Choices

You know the drill. I don't own any of the X-men, but Steven in my character. I again want to thank everyone for reading. I do this for the people who want more.

It had been a long week, and being at school this particular rainy morning was not something he was up for. He trudged to his locker and, while he walked went, over all that had happed to him lately. _Life is really good to me right now. Yup, and I'm an Olympic star who won the gold medal in astronomy. Everyone hates me, and I don't blame them in the least. Even Kurt, who has a great disposition and can always find the bright side to any situation, won't say a word to me ever since he found one Kitty and I kissed. I haven't talked to her since, and she's been avoiding me as well. Jean seems like the only one who acknowledges my presence. The teachers all tell me they'll accept me, and everyone has trouble getting their powers under control. If they really felt that way then why did my sessions go back to one on one's with Logan? Xavier's been helping me to focus, but now that I'm stuck in my cat stage focus is really hard to do. The littlest emotion sets me off. For some reason Xavier gave me an image inducer like the one Kurt has, and THINKS that me still coming to school will help me adjust! I don't get why all these people have such faith in me and want to help. I ALMOST KILLED SCOTT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I don't even know why I'm still at the institute…_Steven's thoughts trailed off as he finally reached his locker. He sighed heavily, and got what he needed out of it. He shut the door, and turned around to see five guys blocking his way. His muscles tensed, pulse quickened, and he felt his claws extend. _CALM DOWN, DAMN IT!! _He screamed this in his head, and it seemed to stifle his rage. _The "Brotherhood" is here…great I wonder what the hell they want from me. _Steven thought this as he eyed them suspiciously. "**So, you guys gonna walk me to class, cuz if you are I just want you to know I'm already taken,**" he said as a smirk crept up his face. The one with white hair came forward, and had a very defiant look about him. "**We heard you almost ripped out the lungs of the leader of the X-geeks, so it must mean that everyone at the mansion hates you, but we can offer you a place to stay if you need it,**" he said with such exasperating speed, that Steven blinked a couple of times before it sank in. "**That's awful nice of you, and here I didn't know you cared, for that matter I don't even know you,**" he said in a distrustful tone. They all tensed as Steven took a step toward them, and looked prepared to fight. Quicksilver raised a hand to stop their actions, and said as cold as ice, "**You really should consider my generous offer, and how long do you think it'll be before you hurt someone else.**" Steven looked right at the four before him, and turned off his image inducer. The brotherhood stepped out of his way when Steven snarled saying, "**You're absolutely right, I bet you could all sleep better at night knowing this is in the house with you!**" He then turned his inducer back on and headed for class. The rest of them just watched him walk down the hall, unaware he could hear Toad saying, "**Why you want that freak staying with us, yo?**"Quicksilver only snapped back, "**Shut-up!**"

Xavier sat in his study watching the tapes of Steven's sessions, and of the one where Steven had attacked Scott. He kept review the tapes looking for the reason as to why Steven had lashed out so badly. All of his sessions with Logan were brutal, and that was putting it lightly. He did nothing but use his powers to a fraction of there potential as discussed before hand. _So, why was it that when he trained with the others he'd forgotten this? What triggered the outburst? _Xavier's mind grappled with this dilemma, but it was not the only thing on his mind. Scott was injured very badly, and he had acted to late in rendering Steven unconscious with his powers. However, a second later and the irrational beast that Steven was would've killed Scott, and then moved on to everyone else in the building. _Scott will heal in time, and luckily we didn't lose him. The team needs a new leader, and Kurt already turned down the option. I'd ask Jean, but her powers have been gaining in strength and she's having trouble keeping them in check. All the others are too young. _His attention was drawn away from his thoughts and back to the tape when he saw Rouge being held by the robots. Then he saw Steven destroy them as if they were nothing. "**OF COURSE,**" he shouted allowed. _We were all to worried about Scott's condition to notice that Steven was first saving Rouge. I have to mention this to Logan, and hopefully, if all goes well, we can solve Steven's problem and get a new team leader. I only need Cerebro, and Storm and Logan to go pick someone up for me. _Xavier's thoughts trailed off, as he reached out to Logan with his mind. A small smile crept across his face as he thought, "**_Logan, I need to see you at Cerebro immediately._**"

Let's see, school sucked, everybody hates me, and I can't ever…EVER go out in public again. Well not without this nifty fashion statement that is a halo-watch that is. Could things get any worse for me? Steven was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice from behind. "**STEVEN…WAIT UP!!**" He turned around to see Kitty running up behind him. Damn, I was walking home so I wouldn't have to deal with this. "**Why, like, are you walking home,**" she asked just as she caught up with him. Man, she's thick. As he thought this he shot her an all knowing, angry look, and calmly stated, "**I could ask you the same thing.**" She had a slight hurt look, but hid it well. "**So, like, you and I…haven't really talked in a while,**" she said looking down as she walked. Damn, we're so far away from the mansion, and she's taking this conversation right to the place I don't want it to go. He thought as she begun talking again. "**I was just, like…you know…wondering…what's up,**" she said with concern, and nervousness in her voice. Okay, this is where you tell her all you problems, cuz you're a nice guy. You know that if you don't tell her she'll clam up, and you'll be losing the one person who wants to be near you. Steven thought this as he started to speak, "**Look, Kitty, I got a lot on my mind, and I don't wanna talk about it.**" Apparently Steven was wrong as Kitty started talking. "**I know how you feel, and if you want to talk about it later then…**" Kitty stopped talking as soon as she realized Steven quit walking. As she turned she was face with the real him looking very scary, and very angry. "**You…YOU…YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL,**" he shouted at her. She looked at him terrified, and slightly stumbled backwards. He calmed down, and a hurt look came across his face as tears started to fill his eyes. "**You have no idea how I feel,**" he said in an unfeeling tone, while turning his inducer back on. As he walked by, a now stunned Kitty, he said, "**Come on the mansions still a long way off.**" She fallowed, and neither of them said anything for the rest of the trip. 

Steven, doing his best not to think on things, focused on his empty stomach. It was screaming quite loudly about the fact that he hadn't eating in a while. _Curse this increased metabolism. Not to mention, my life being all sucky, I don't feel much like food. It's better then another trip to see Dr. McCoy though. _Steven thought all this bitterly as he grabbed two oranges on his way though the kitchen, and smelled a depressed Kitty walking on by. _DAMN IT! I really hate seeing her sad, but if I don't push her away then she could wind up being hurt just like everyone else. Hopefully she'll just go up to her room, forget me, and feel better. Maybe I should just join the Brother-hood, that way it'd keep them safe. What am I thinking? The Professor's done too much for me to leave now. I just need to stop thinking so much._ Lost in thought he walked into the living room to find Logan, the Professor, and another person he couldn't believe he was seeing. _I'm dreaming again!? I HAVE TO BE DREAMING AGAIN!! _Before he could finish freaking out Xavier spoke, "**Steven we took the liberty of finding one of your friends so that you could talk to her; I believe you know…**" Steven then cut him off, dropping what he was carrying as the most beautiful girl he'd ever known stepped out from behind Logan, "**Sarah…**"

Wow that took a long time, and I'm happy to actually be writing again. I hope people R & R.

Next Chapter: The Talk

Steven and Sarah talk, and it's hard on both of them.


End file.
